The invention relates to a line number halving circuit for a sampled interlaced television signal for obtaining an interlaced television signal which is halved in line number and is doubled in its number of signal samples per line, the sampling in the sampled television signal to be halved in line number being shifted one hundred and eighty degrees from line to line and ninety degrees from field to field, and the doubling of the number of signal samples per line being obtained by placing signal samples of field lines being cancelled during line number halving between signal samples of field lines being maintained and extended in duration during line number halving.
The function of a line number halving circuit of the type mentioned above is described in Neues aus der Technik, 1986, no. 2, page 6.
When using such a line number halving circuit a displayed interlaced picture of half the line number of the original picture is found to give the impression that pair formation, be it small, occurs.